Jet-Vac
Jet-Vac is a playable character in the Skylanders series and one of the main characters in the Skylanders Academy netflix show. In the Skylanders series he is a part of the Air Element. History Skylanders Biography Jet-Vac was the greatest, most daring flying ace in all of Windham. He was given his magical wings when he was young, as was the tradition for all Sky Barons. But when his homeland was raided, he chose to sacrifice his wings to a young mother so she could fly her children to safety. This act of nobility caught the attention of Master Eon, who sought out the young Sky Baron and presented him with a gift - a powerful vacuum device that would allow him to soar through the skies once again. Jet-Vac accepted the gift with gratitude, and now daringly fights evil alongside the other Skylanders. Actions Jet-Vac was one of the Core Skylanders that aided the Giants in Skylanders: Giants, to prevent Kaos from obtaining the Iron Fist of Arkus and reawakening the Arkeyan army. He also has two counterparts known as Legendary Jet-Vac and LightCore Jet-Vac. Jet-Vac appeared along with other Skylanders in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, Roaming Skylands and finding treasures. Jet-Vac gains new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force under the name Turbo Jet-Vac, where he helped the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos and his minions from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. He also appears in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, where he would oparate a canon to fire at some sheep. Jet-Vac appears in Skylanders: Battlegrounds, ready to fight hoards of enemies. He also gains new abilities in Skylanders: Trap Team under the name Full Blacst Jet-Vac, while helping the Trap Masters to recapture the escaped Villains. He also has a counterpart known as Pet-Vac. Jact-Vac appears in Skylanders: Battlecast, through a card-based strategy game. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Jet-Vac now under the name Hrricane Jet-Vac, and seven other Core Skylanders joined a new team known as the SuperChargers in hopes of putting an end to Kaos' rule as well as freeing any body they could. He also has a counterpart known as Legendary Jet-Vac. Hurricane Jet-Vac along with the other SuperChargers raced each other in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, this was until they had to defeat kaos once again. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Jet-Vac and a few other Skylanders act as non-playable characters while still acting as playable characters, often aiding the playable Skylanders with their adventure also looking for a snake. Jet-Vac appeared along with other Skylanders in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, Roaming Skylands and finding treasures. Jet-Vac appeared in Skylanders: Battlecast, through a card based strategy game. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, Jet-Vac can be seen aiding the playable portal master along with a counterpart known as Light Jet-Vac, who both gain an Awakened Form. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Gallery Legendary Jet-Vac.png|Legendary Jet-Vac LightCore Jet-Vac.png|LightCore Jet-Vac Turbo Jet-Vac.png|Turbo Jet-Vec (Series 2) Full Blast Jet-Vac.png|Full Blast Jet-Vac (Series 3) Pet-Vac.png|Pet-Vac Power Punch Pet-Vac.png|Power Punch Pet-Vac Hurricane Jet-Vac.png|Hurricane Jet-Vac (SuperCharger) Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac.png|Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac (SuperCharger) Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: Superchargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **Spyro verses the Mega Monsters *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 1 Forgotten Flynn (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 3 Welcome to Skylander Academy (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 7 Return of the Dragon King Part 1 **Skylanders: Issue 8 Return of the Dragon King Part 2 (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 3 Return of the Dragon King Part 3 (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 1 Secret Agent Secrets Part 1 (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 2 Secret Agent Secrets Part 2 (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 4 Life of the Party (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 6 Dive, Dive, Dive! Part 2 (cameo) Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2 My Way or the Sky Way **Episode 3 Missing Links **Episode 4 Dream Girls **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 7 Anger Mismanegment **Episode 8 Pop Rocks **Episode 9 Beard Science **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11 Crash Landing **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 2 I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 4 Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9 Belly of the Beast **Episode 10 Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1 Power Struggles **Episode 2 The Truth is in Here **Episode 3 Sky Hard **Episode 4 A Traitor Among Us **Episode 5 In Like Flynn **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 7 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 8 Days of Future Crash **Episode 9 Off to the Races **Episode 10 Split **Episode 12 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 See Also *Pet-Vac *SuperChargers *Vehicles (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Light Magic Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers